


Morning

by spiralicious



Series: Food Porn Universe [20]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Community: Inuromp, Foodporn 'verse, Foreplay, Humor, M/M, Merry Melodies, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-15
Updated: 2012-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-31 05:09:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/340287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sesshoumaru does not like to be ignored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning

**Author's Note:**

> FoodPorn 'verse. 
> 
> I originally wrote this for inuromp's Summer’s Merry Melodies Challenge under the username kattrip033 at livejournal. The challenge was pick a pairing to write 15 fics from either the On the Radio or On Broadway prompt lists between June 7 and September 7. My pairing was Sesshoumaru/Inuyasha/Kouga. My prompt list was On the Radio. All entries had a 100-300 word limit.
> 
> Prompt: On the Radio 10: Love Me Tender

Kouga placed small kisses on Inuyasha's back. Inuyasha lazily turned to face Kouga and snuggled closer. Kouga ran his hands over Inuyasha's skin. Inuyasha sighed contently before nuzzling Kouga. Nuzzling turned into kissing. Inuyasha started rubbing circles on Kouga's back.

"Ow!"

"What?!"

"Apparently, Sesshoumaru's awake. If you wanted to join in, you could have just asked."

"I did."

Sesshoumaru started kissing Kouga's neck and the side of his face.

"Isn't it a little early to be biting people on the ass?"

Sesshoumaru leaned over Kouga to kiss Inuyasha, biting his lower lip as he pulled away.

"No."

"Keh. You're impossible."


End file.
